Jacali Latrans
Calli Latrans is a character that is owned by Redwolf-regan. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION. Character 'Personality' Calli is a person who is morally ambiguous. She doesn't try to hide who she is but she doesn't make her intentions clear. Her intentions can be playful and beneficial to downright vindictive and vicious. Depending on who she's dealing with though as someone who is confident and aware in her abilities as a trickster she tends to view the masses as nothing more than toys for her to play with. Calli greatly appreciates the finer points of misconduct and isn't above indulging herself in debaucheries outside the school perimeters. She has quite the bad girl reputation that comes naturally with her social miscreance. Calli is ''inherently mean...however she is not cruel. A girl who when not causing trouble will often go looking for it. A skilled manipulator with her high intelligence Calli has talked herself out of expulsion. ''Twice. By feeding off of the headmasters pride filled disposition of "following one's destiny" she has fooled the headmaster into thinking she just takes to her role as the next coyote trickster seriously even though her pranks have been a high danger to many. So much so that the faculty decided not to wait for Calli to push her luck a third time and Baba Yaga specially crafted a cursed collar for Calli to wear that keeps her and her potent coyote magic under strict control. Her complacency has lead her to get into a lot of trouble with the teachers for being so disrespectful. Calli does not like being told what to do and she isn't afraid of anyone. She refuses to be anyone's victim and will ruin anyone's life who tries to make her one with crafty antics, sharp predatory prowess and even sharper tongue. Calli's favorite flavor of dupes are the petty princesses, posh princes, and the prickly bad boy types. People like that are easily destroyed by her and she loves publicly humiliating them, these victims never being any of the wiser. Calli can read people with the same comprehensional ease she reads books. Not fooled by metaphorical masks and facades that people tend to hide behind, Calli can get into people's psyche and hit them where it hurts emotionally and is not afraid to do so, marking her as a bully in most situations.This type of bullying is reserved for only when she is repeatedly provoked/annoyed by someone. Calli is good with children as well. Being quite childish herself she gets along with a lot of kids and they are the only ones who allow her natural kindness to shine through her predisposed mean streak. There is a cheeky playfulness to Calli but this side is reserved for people she has allowed to get close. Being with her unruly behavior many find it difficult to do so. Calli herself is a Royal for her own personal drive and pride but still supports the Rebel because she has respect for those who do not blindly follow pre-written fates and is a firm believer in personal freedom. There is an unquenchable wanderlust that dwells within Calli who leads bit of a vagabond life. She is highly adventurous to a point where it seems like she has a death wish. However being the cunning adaptionist that she is and skilled in analysis she walks out of even the most adapt deadly situations unscathed. She is no stranger to danger and only ever feels truly alive through adrenaline rushes. Calli is very cultured too, learning anything she can about other fairytales as well as the origins and cultures that surround them. She craves knowledge to fuel her unending curiosity. She craves philosophical debate and is passionate about other similar subject matters as well. She is opened minded about music and will listen to anything ranging from classic rock to even Princess Ballad. As stated before Calli is good at figuring people out and prefers to observe them first before making final judgements. Semi-selective with friends and very ''selective with where her loyalties lie. Calli is fiercely independent as well and doesn't like to rely on ''anyone. ''She is still learning how to trust the friends she has. '''Hobbies' Calli allows herself to settle down she reads. A lot. About anything and everything. Calli loves ''to play games, all sorts of games. She is an avid guitar player (acoustic) and loves to sing. Enjoys it even more when her coyote brethren join in and howl with her music. Calli has a trademark guitar which is with her almost constantly, adorned with eagle feathers. Adventuring and wandering is high on the list of things she loves. Calli hates staying in one place for too long and may even get depressed by it. She is rarely ever in the school's perimeter and spends a vast majority of her life finding new and exciting places, creatures and amongst other things. Ever the chaos maker Calli makes a personal investment causing trouble around the world of Ever After. Her trouble making is not limited to just the high school. She is constantly on the move, leaving in her wake populations confused and angry by her antics. '''Sports' Calli is of course extremely athletic and much stronger than she looks. She is captain of the Lacrosse team at Ever After High. She also participates on the volleyball team and is a force to be reckoned with as the team’s Libero (defensive position who keeps the ball in play). 'Appearance' Calli is the meager heigh of 5'2, slim and very sinuous. Her hands are adorned with sharp claws. She has light brown hair that is semi-wavy and wild that falls a little past her shoulders. Her hair contains a streak of white on her bangs and some streaks predominant on the right side of her head. She is tan and has slanted yellow-green eyes. Calli's clothing attire is tomboyish, a blend of punkish/Native American clothing coupled with scuffy boots and plain sneakers. When the occasion arises Calli is no problems with gussying herself up. Her usual outfit is a fur lined blue half jacket over a yellow tunic with a paw print patterns on the front, faded gray skinny jeans with rips in them and brown mid top boots. The cursed collar is her shame and constant reminder to all of her delinquency so Calli ops to wear a burgundy bandana to hide it. The collar itself is crafted of thick troll hide leather with three enchanted chains encircling it. One copper, one silver, one gold. The collar will come off when Calli graduates from Ever After High. Fairy Tale - Midwestern Native American Legends 'How the Story Goes' Coyotes are very prominent in Native American culture. Calli's bloodline has her restricted to the Midwestern folklores. The most prominent of all being the Bridge of The Gods legend where coyote is to face the great beast known as Thunderbird and form the mountains in the land of the setting sun. There are many legends surrounding coyote as force not to be trifled with, even reaching god status and seen as powerful spiritual guide. The character itself straddles the line of being a force of good and force of evil. A deauteragonist character if you will. How Character Comes Into It Calli is the next in her family to face Thunderbird. She wants to re-establish her father's honor and dominance as well as resurrect him along with her three other bothers. Afterwards Calli has the opportunity to ascend even aide the Great Spirit in guiding their people and rebuilding their culture along with the other animal entities of Calli's story. Relationships 'Family' TBA 'Friends' Calli prefers to hang out with a more "villainous" crowd because she thinks villains are fun and adventurous. She also tends to like other similarly minded people who enjoy watching others squirm. Anyone who can get past Calli's neurotic behavior and keep up with her turbulant lifestyle will find themselves with a versatile companion who puts them before anything else and treats them like they are family. Malevola Wicked- The one person that Calli actually respects as they share similar personalities and ideologies. They are pranking buddies but this can be difficult to tell at times with the two always taunting each other with threats and even playing tricks on the other. This is all in good fun but it tends to get out of hand. Calli doesn't seem to take Malevola's idle threats seriously and threatens her back with the promise of making a meal out of her flying monkey Wesley. A joke that Malenova probably doesn't find too amusing. Malevola also thinks Calli's methods of pranking are a little too mean at times... Thistle Remorso- Is the individual Calli finds ideal to have intelligent conversation with on a variety of topics. Thistle is the only one who satisfies Calli's penchant for philosophical discussion. Calli even invites Thistle sometimes on her little adventures and as the two love making new discoveries in the world of Ever After. Owlissa Nocturna- A pretty mysterious girl. The two have bonded over their intense interest in Science And Sorcery though. Being lab partners in that class it didn't take long for the two to get close. Calli thinks Owlissa is cool because she can change into an animal as well. Kitty Cheshire- Someone that Calli doesn't really consider a friend (not aloud anyway) but rather a rival. These two love to push each others buttons and test each other out. They hold little contests to see who can tick of Lizzie Hearts the most, which Kitty often wins. Calli has made it a personal goal to surpass this future Cheshire Cat if only because she views Kitty's mom as an idol. Calli has aslo established friendships with numerous children as well and she plays with them as often as she can. Pet Calli doesn’t keep a pet but rather has made an odd friendship with One a domestic long haired white cat by the name of Ghost (that unusual happening is a another ''story). 'Roommate' Calli's roommate is Faith Mother. Another mysterious girl who has a tendency to mispronounce Calli's last name. They get along well enough but they hardly see each other as Calli is almost never in her dorm room and uses it as nothing more than "storage space". Calli is only ever in her dorm room when she needs to take shower and clean herself up. Then she's gone again... 'Romance' Calli is fluid with her sexuality. But she is also very rude to boys and intimidates most girls. Calli gives off the vibes of a heartbreaker and just all around untamable. These presumptions would be true. The thought of having a “ storybook romance” induces anxiety and panic. She is wild and free and prefers to keep it that way. She does have a slight crush on Faybelle Thorn. She views the fairy's attitude, ambition and sassiness to be highly attractive. Outfits TBA Class Schedule .'1st Period:' Beast Care and Training '''2nd Period:' Environmental Magic 3rd Period: TBA 4th Period: Advanced Villainy 5th Period:'''TBA '''6th Period: TBA Trivia *TBA Quotes Notes *TBA'''' Appears in tBA 455613.JPG|Calli in coyote form.